The invention relates to information systems. More particularly, the invention relates to peripheral devices, and their integration with other peripherals, computers, such as personal computers (PCs), etc., in a stand-alone or network environment, to provide cost and space efficiencies.
As an aside, by “peripheral” or “peripheral device” as used herein, what is meant is essentially any device that (1) requires power, and (2) can be in data communication with a processor. Thus, a relatively “dumb” device (even minimal hardware) requiring a supply voltage and configured for data communicating with a processor, will meet this definition. This is in addition to devices more conventionally thought of as peripherals, such as printers, scanners, data storage and retrieval devices, etc. For example, wired and wireless data links, also requiring a supply voltage and transferring data, will be for purposes of this disclosure included in the definition of “peripheral device” and/or “peripheral” (and plural forms) unless from the context it is clear to one skilled in the art that this is not intended in a specific instance.
Typically, consumers and companies purchasing peripherals do so in one of four ways. First, peripherals can be purchased bundled with a personal computer or PC workstation. Second, they can purchase peripherals as add-ons to insert in an empty bay (slot) in a PC. Third, they can purchase peripherals as stand-alone units to attach to the PC externally, for example via a data connection using a standardized protocol, such as a serial port, parallel port, USB port, FireWire port, or the like, to connect with the processor via the peripheral connection interface (PCI) or other data bus type implicated. And forth, in a networked environment, a stand-alone peripheral can be purchased and connected to the network, and can be shared among a plurality of users. This is very common with printers, for example. Typically, this forth way requires a network node be established, as discussed below, with an address for the peripheral device on the network.
With the first option, there are usually cost advantages to buying the peripheral(s) bundled with the PC, as they come as part of a “package deal.” However, often a purchasing individual or company cannot predict whether there will be a need for a particular peripheral at a particular PC or workstation, and cannot determine whether the purchase is justified from a cost/benefit standpoint. Also, often the particular peripherals, or their capabilities as bundled, are not a matter of choice. That is, at a certain price point, the deal may be to take these PC(s), bundled with certain particular peripherals, or leave it. So, the purchaser may not have complete discretion in customizing the peripherals, or set of peripherals, bundled with the computer when cost is a major consideration. Moreover, all the bays in the case of the PC may be filled by peripheral devices included, and if the purchaser wants an additional peripheral, then a different arrangement will be needed in any event. For example, a peripheral bundled with the PC can be removed and a preferred peripheral installed in its place.
This latter arrangement is somewhat similar to the second option mentioned above; that is, purchasing a PC with at least one empty bay; and, purchasing another peripheral separately and installing it in the empty bay. This second option is workable only if an empty bay is available (which may mean discarding a bundled peripheral, as mentioned). Furthermore, this option has the inherent potential of increased cost, both of the actual installation, and of the possibility of error in installation, causing other problems with resulting costs of repair or replacement. In a large enterprise particularly, where a single problem can be repeated many times, this can lead to higher costs.
The third option is not without drawbacks either. The primary disadvantage of buying external stand-alone peripherals is cost. The devices are typically more expensive, as they each typically need to have their own power supply. Additional connectors and cables are also required. Furthermore, the extra space for the external peripheral has an associated cost as well; as the desktop space could otherwise be put to another productive use besides providing a footprint for a single external peripheral. Moreover, inherent in this third option is the inconvenience of having to connect the external device, resolve any compatibility problems, and the incremental cable management problem associated with connecting yet another device at a P.C./workstation. These difficulties militate against this option.
In the fourth way of providing peripherals mentioned above, sharing them across a network, a network node is typically established so that the peripheral can have a network address. To do this, typically a network-enabled peripheral is purchased (at extra cost) which includes a local area network (LAN) card, or other logic, to establish the node on the network so that a data connection for the device can be established with network users. Another solution is to purchase a network connection device which includes the LAN card or other hardware to implement the data communication logic, and this device is connected between the peripheral and the network to establish the node. This is very common in the case of shared printers on networks, for example.
One conventional solution to the problem of providing shared peripherals in a network environment is to connect a PC to a network, and install/connect the shared peripherals to this PC. This PC establishes a node for the peripherals, so they can be addressed and accessed by users on the network, as well as a power supply for the peripherals. It can be typical that such a PC is not used other than to host/support the peripherals. This is due to inherent distractions in a workspace at the location of a PC hosting the shared peripherals. If in a private space, the coming and going of other users can be distracting to a user. If in a common area, the noise and distractions at a typical common area of the workspace, convenient to users, and not at all private, will typically be a problem for someone trying to concentrate using the PC on work there. These are two examples of why such a PC at the node may not be efficiently used; or worse, may lead to inefficiency of a PC user in performing tasks.
As will be appreciated, each of the four typical ways to provide for connection of peripheral devices discussed above can be problematic. However, conventional solutions continue to be used for lack of a better arrangement.